Transformers RQ
Transformers RQ (Roll/Quint, after the authors, though it's also been adressed as Transformers Requiem) is a universal stream on the fringes of the Malgus cluster, Malgus 917.16 Iota. Roll and Quint are the co-creators of this AU. Information on TFRQ is posted on either of the creators' blogs, depending on who drew the art or recieved the ask associated with the content. It's originally derived from a direct TFA AU/continuation, but the two are now separate. Overview Several years in the past above Earth, the Nemesis encounters two Autobot ships, led by Optimus Major and Hot Rod Minor, warborn Cybertronians only caught in the Decepticons' path by chance. Driven by panic against the insurmountable odds of fighting the Decepticon inner circle, including Megatron himself, the Autobots launch a haphazard attack only aiming to take the Nemesis down with them, leading to all three of their ships crashing on Earth. The rubble from the fight ends up going down across the planet, including the combatants in various states of disrepair. After about fifty years, most of them are able to regain some level of functionality and work together with a human companion to regroup and stay under the radar while hoping for a rescue. On Cybertron, everyone assumes that the combatants died over Earth, and the war is over thanks to the ‘death’ of Megatron and the crippling of his inner circle. Optimus is promoted post-mortem to the rank of Prime, and the survivors deal with the losses as much as they can. Cybertron isn’t totally in ruins, but there’s clearly a long road to recovery. The Decepticons who refuse to turn themselves in are in exile, led by Strika and a new inner circle including Black Arachnia and Knockout. No one dares to approach Earth, which is surrounded by ghost stories and an oddly disruptive signal that makes tracking down Cybertronians difficult if not impossible. Characters Extras * The Cybertronian Calendar. TFRQ Cybertron uses the Gregevorian system, with 10 orbital cycles to a stellar cycle, and 32 solar cycles to an orbital cycle. There are five holidays in the stellar cycle, mostly festivals. The longest holiday, the Festival of Lost Light, is a full deca-cycle long, while the shortest, Chosen One Day, only lasts a single solar cycle. Trying to match the Gregevorian calendar to an Earth calendar is a slightly difficult task. * The basics on Sparklings. There's a handful of ways that Sparklings can come into the world, but the process of them growing up is generally the same. Caretakers (traditionally having aquatic altmodes, though that's far less common now with how rare seafaring transformers have become) are usually trained professionals who look out for Sparklings while they grow, though in special cases a single Sparkling might just have one or two less-trained 'bot looking out for them, such as with budded Sparklings. * The current TFRQ height chart. Size on Cybertron varies wildly depending on altmode, a trait that most track back before active memory during the Quintesson occupation. There are a few different size classes, though the terminology is occasionally mishandled. Minicons are usually 8-9 feet tall or smaller, with at least one on-record as being only an inch tall. Around 25-30 feet tall is considered an average size for most Autobots. Transformers over 40 feet tall can be lumped together as "bulks", and are considered unusual. In triple digits... Well, it starts getting a little beyond the current scale, and most of the biggest Cybertronians aren't around anymore. Titans were said to be over a thousand feet tall.